Was it a dream?
by munkfeavor76
Summary: nightmares? dreams? reality? trouble? what could this be ? Eleanor and Theodore seem to be having some trouble. but is it real or a dream? read and find out.


They had been traveling for hours. Theodore started to get hungry. His stomach started to grumble. Ellie reached over and turned on the radio. a noise coming out of the radio sounded like several beeping noise one after another.

Theodore was jarred awake by the alarm . He then rolled over noticing a warm body in the bed with him. He got up and went into the kitchen to Start breakfast. Meanwhile Eleanor was still sleep, tossing and turning. She was dreaming but not all of her dreams are pleasant. This dream in particular disturbed her sleep. The dream begin simple enough. They were driving down a gravel road. today was rather a beautiful day bright, sunny, overall a warm pleasant day. They had driven for hours they were on their way to drop off a camper. Theodore was starting to feel hungry as was Eleanor. so they decided to stop at one of the local gas stations. After acquiring gas and a few provisions decided to move on to the destination. An hour went by. They finally had arrived at the at the campground. Theodore decided to swap seating arrangements and let Eleanor Drive she rarely made mistakes he was not so proficient in driving. So they switched seating arrangements. Eleanor started backing up the truck and trailer. As she backed up the camper to the fence line an earth quake started to occur. The fence gave way falling backwards, into the lake. They both unbuckled the seats, grateful that it was over, or so they thought. The earthquake started again. The ground gave way. The camper started to roll back pulling the car with it. Eleanor stomped her foot on to the break. That only slowed the descent. Eleanor started to panic. Next she tried to slam her foot on to the gas, no luck. The car continued to slip backwards. by this time the trailer dangling off edge. A groan could be heard coming from behind the truck. Theodore opened the glove compartment for the emergency phone. Eleanor nabbed the phone out of his hands and dialed 911. There was a voice on the other end "hello what is your emergency".

"help we are at ...but the phone went dead. "so much for emergency phone" Theodore said. Eleanor turned to him "not helping" Their anxiety went even higher as the car went over the edge. They both screamed. what happened next seemed like minutes but was really seconds. The car falling into the lake both screaming. Eleanor wincing ready for the reached over to a screaming Eleanor and kissed her. Eleanor still panicking, breathing deeply, several thoughts racing through her head. She was trying to calm down, but with little luck. Theodore grabbed the phone turned it off then back on and was able to text their place to Simon. Theodore looked out of the window feeling at peace. H e ,was no longer even worried, the air felt calm and light. A continuing feeling of everything will be okay came over Theodore. Eleanor turned to Theodore started to freak out even more pounding on the window.

"Eleanor calm down everything will be fine" he said.

Eleanor turned to him " how can you be so calm? she questioned.

"I just feel like all will be fine. he replied.

" but how do you know this?" she said.

"I don't know exactly my mind and body tell me so?" " a voice telling me that everything will be alright" "I just know" he replies.

They looked out of the car window, seeing the sunlight penetrating the surface of the unsettled waters. For a moment all was silent. They felt the car hit the bottom of the lake. A plume of silt arose from the bottom of the lake. Theodore suddenly remembered something Simon said. So he reopened the glove box. searching for an item. "got it" It looked like a gun or hammer. Theodore closed the glove box . They both went to the back of the car. Eleanor watched intently as he held it up to the glass.

Simon was on his way to the campground when a text came through. Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette and Dave, were already on their way. Simon arrived at the campground. Noticeing that the police and fire rescue. They had parked on the side of the entrance. Simon was told, by the police officer that, he had to stay back. A diver and the cable winch were lowered into the water. Minutes later, Dave and the rest of the group arrived just as the cable was being lifted. The sound of wining could be heard coming from the truck. Alvin stood as the object was being pulled from the side of the cliff. Water could be heard draining from the smashed vehicle. The group suddenly became alarmed when Jeanette seen something familiar about the camper. Alvin and Simon gasped as they finished pulling up the camper. Alvin turned to Simon "no!" grabbing his shirt then pushing him away. Jeanette started to cry as did Brittany. They were thinking the worst. How could they not. Simon quell his fears, took a deep breath and said. "we don't know anything yet they could be still alive" he stated calmly. However when they pulled the car from the water. Their fears grew even more. The car was trashed, rear windshield smashed. The girls began to cry. Simon started to tear up and Alvin got mad. Dave tried his best to calm them down. everyone was in such a shocked state that they did not hear a voice speaking from behind.

"why is everyone so upset?" the voice queried from behind once again.

Everyone turned to see Theodore and Eleanor standing there. He was eating some snacks and she was drinking a bottle of water. everyone rushed them all at once along with questions. of how and what happened. Theodore held up his hands and began to explain.

"we were in the car stuck under water. She was freaking " Theodore began, when i remembered Simon saying something about a device that will cut or break the glass in case of an emergency".

Simon smiled a big smile. "I had just put that in the car a few days ago." Simon stated with a smirk.

Theodore looked at Eleanor told her to get ready to swim. They both held their breaths, covered their and turned heads as Theodore pulled the trigger They both heard snap crack. Theodore turned his back as the glass busted in.

"thankfully he was wearing his leather coat" Eleanor replied.

Eleanor nabbed Theodore's jacket. the car had filled with the cold water and glass shards. Eleanor had pulled Theodore out of the car and headed to the surface. Eleanor turned on her back to float. She then told Theodore to do the same. a few minutes later the fire department pulled them out of the water and checked them out. Theodore then turned to Ellie and said

"I'm hungry"

"you are always hungery" Eleanor replied.

Eleanor quickly let out a chuckle and nodded her head. When they were cleared the paramedics let them walk up to the general store.

"accept for a few cuts we are fine" Eleanor stated.

"oh Brittany" Eleanor turned to her sister do you have any…. Eleanor whispered to her sister. Theodore turned to "Ellie you told her?" Eleanor blushed a deep red and smirked "yeah" Brittany then looked at Ellie then back to Theodore. "Don't you know sisters tell each other everything." Brittany replied. "not everything" Ellie retorted. Brittany gasped at her sisters response. "what are not telling me" Brittany replied. Everyone voices trailed off as they headed to the general store. Brittany's voice could still be heard "Ellie?" "come on tell me" Theodore looked back at the car and smiled, then said, ""well there some things a sister can never know." Then Theodore started to run to catch up with the group.

Eleanor was jarred awake by the alarm laying next to her was Theodore asleep soundly. was that a dream" she thought. she looked at her phone seen the time 23:4 . Then she looked at the date 3/16 and gulped. She then reached over and plugged her phone in, and went back to bead. She thought to her-self once again was that a dream?

The end.

A/N

it is said often times a family member or angel comes to you in your dreams to either warn you prepare you for what is about to occur. Did that happen here or was it simply just a dream?


End file.
